


What's Saturnalia?

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonWhat *IS* Saturnalia? (Holiday fic)





	What's Saturnalia?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: G, I suppose.  
> Sex: Sorta implied. Doesn't happen in the story though.
> 
> Violence: Shockingly, no.
> 
> Subtext: No.
> 
> Gab-Bashing: Nooooooo.... Of course not. I *love* the irritating blonde wannabe-warrior bard...
> 
> Summary: What *IS* Saturnalia (A holiday fic)
> 
> Dedication: To everyone at the Shippers board, Illy's fanfic board and anyone who knows what Saturnalia is, prior to reading this.

Eve looked across the campfire at her mother. She opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it firmly. She should ask.

No. She shouldn't. It might offend her. She didn't like Rome, after all.

But Rome was so transformed at this time. It was barely recognizable. But perhaps her mother had already made plans to go. Besides, even if she hadn't, what harm was there in asking?

"Is there something you want to say, Eve?" inquired Xena, just as the former warrior was getting up her nerve to speak.

"I was just wondering if we were heading for Rome," she said, meeker than she had intended to. Xena eyed her daughter skeptically.

"Why would we go to Rome?" she inquired, her upper lip curling in disgust at the name of the city.

"Well," Eve stuttered, "For the festivities, of course." Gabrielle looked up.

"Festivities?" she inquired.

"Yes," smiled Eve, her eyes twinkling as she began to be caught up in the excitement of what she spoke of. "All of Rome will be decked out with candles, and the trees will be decorated. The entire city will be in a state of celebration..." she smiled expectantly at the Warrior and bard. They stared blankly.

"Why? Is there an execution?" asked Xena coldly. "A victory parade?" Xena's last comment stung Eve, as she remembered how much she had loved leading the victorious Roman troops back into the city, riding proudly through the gates as the city watched on with fear and respect, and admiration for the greatness of Rome.

"No..." she said softly. "For... Saturnalia," she spoke, not believing that her own mother had no idea what she was talking about.

"Saturnalia?" asked Gabrielle. "Isn't Saturn the Roman name for Cronos?"

"Yes," said Xena. "There's a festival devoted to him? Why? He was cruel, manipulative... Like Zeus, except worse."

"No," Eve shook her head. "After Zeus killed him, he escaped from Tartarus, and Greece itself. He came to a Roman land, where he sought refuge with another God, Janus. He sought redemption," she explained.

"I didn't know you told stories," said Gabrielle.

"I don't," said Eve. "It's basic history. I needed to know it in school. One of the first things he did, was make a festival so that all the people could have a couple of joyous days. He did it for the people."

"Gods aren't capable of that. Not without a price," said Xena. Gabrielle had noticed that her already cold disposition to the Gods had gotten even colder since the Twilight. Not that she minded. Eve looked down, and began playing with the fabric of her shawl.

"There's a human sacrifice," she explained "But it's always a criminal. A murderer."

"And I suppose that makes it better?"

"No. But they'd be executed anyway. They're saving lives."

"Festivals are only for the rich, Eve. To everyone else, it's just a day where they have to work harder."

"But... On Saturnalia, slaves are free. They're free for the course of the festival. Sometimes, they even get to be their master's masters," she smiled. Xena looked at her, unsure of whether what she said was true, or whether she merely believed it because of her sheltered life in the Imperial palace.

"This festival really means a lot to you, doesn't it Evie?" Xena asked. Eve blushed and looked down.

"Yes. Ever since I was little... Me and my--" she stopped short of the word 'family,' not wishing to offend her mother. "Me and Octavius, and some members of the senate, and sometimes a general or two, we'd have our own private celebration on the last day, before we joined in with the people. Most families did. We'd give gifts, and eat, and drink..." she smiled, her heart warming at the memories. Her smile grew larger and she almost laughed, her eyes shining as she spoke.

"And then we'd go outside and we'd watch the city, and we'd throw money to the crowd. And then we'd watch them celebrate for hours. At night, there's a huge party in the palace, and anyone's welcome..."

"Alright Eve," said Xena, watching how her daughter's face softened as she spoke of her fond memories. "We'll leave at first light. If you think you're up to returning to Rome."

"For a few days, I'm up to it."

***

Three humans and two horses entered the front gates of Rome. Eve looked around, a smile spreading across her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Xena took in the city itself. Bows in the imperial colors lined the shops and walls. People bustled about carrying large and small parcels that Xena suspected to be gifts. There was a feeling of stress in the air, but the stress was subsided by the generally happy feel of the city. Perhaps this Saturnalia wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Gabrielle, you and Eve go and get us a room in an inn somewhere while I go get Argo a stable," she ordered, taking hold of Gabrielle's horse's reigns.

Xena strode away, looking around the city with a slight curiosity. She didn't ever recall Rome seeming so pleasant to be in.

Gabrielle stared at the inn-keeper, unbelieving.

"What do you mean, 'you're full?'" she inquired.

"Just that, miss. Saturnalia is a very busy time. So many people come in to visit their relatives. Visiting some yourself, are you?"

"NO!" exclaimed Eve quickly. She had yelled louder than she had intended to and looked down at the ground sheepishly as all eyes in the room turned to her. "I mean, we're just here for the festival. Come on, Gabrielle, let's find another inn," she said, turning to leave.

"Good luck finding one!" the inn-keeper shouted at them. "And Joyous Saturnalia!"

***

Octavius sighed. Despite all the holiday hustle and bustle, all the decorations, the imperial palace seemed empty. It was going to be his first Saturnalia without Livia ...No. *Eve*... Then longer than he could remember. He missed her. The Festival was already two days in swing. And the final day was fast approaching. He was going to miss waking up to the sound of her voice, as she smiled down at him, a little holiday light in her eyes. He remembered the final day was her favorite. The best part of the festival, she called it.

But, he was just going to have to let her go. She wouldn't come back. Ever. Not by her own free will, and certainly not while travelling with Xena.

He looked down at the finely crafted necklace in his hands. This was one gift that he wasn't going to be able to give her.

Still, for old time's sake, he wrapped a velvet bow around it, walked into her old room and placed it on her pillow.

"Goodbye, Livia," he whispered, shutting the door behind him.

***

"See that the palomino gets special care," said Xena, giving the stable boy a gold piece. The boy looked at the gold with wonder, nodding frantically.

"Good," she said, turning to leave.

"Joyous Saturnalia!" shouted the stable-boy from behind her.

As Xena shoved her way through the crowd, she watched as people used up the last of their dinars to buy gifts for their loved ones. What amazed her even more was that they did it cheerfully, with a smile on their faces. This holiday clearly meant a lot to Eve. Maybe she should buy into this one Roman festival and buy a few gifts...

***

"Finally!" shouted Gabrielle, storming into the one room she had finally managed to get. Eve followed closely behind her. It had taken a long time, but in the end, they had managed to find a room to stay in. Granted, they had to fit three people into one room and allot for noisy tavern directly beneath them, but it was better than nothing.

Gabrielle dumped her sachel on the bed, sitting down beside it. She began to rub her feet, which were extremely sore from all the walking.

"Gabrielle?" asked Eve.

"Yes Eve?"

"Will mother be here soon?"

"Yeah, pretty soon. Any reason you're asking?"

"No. Not really," she lied, sitting down on a make-shift cot that the inn-keeper had placed in their room.

The room was silent, minus the sound of Gabrielle rubbing her feet. Eve decided that she should begin an intensive study of the floor.

***

Xena looked happily in her bag of gifts -- some nutbread and breast-dagger for Gabrielle, the instant she had seen it, she couldn't resist. Gabrielle had wanted one ever since that little misadventure with Morpheus, but for some reason had never got around to buying one of the weapons. She also had a new set of brushes for Argo. What else do you get for the horse who has everything?

That left Eve. And quite frankly, it also left Xena stumped. She had no idea what to get for her daughter. She passed by rows of silks, knowing that that would not be of interest. Weapons no longer interested her daughter.

But perhaps.... Xena mused, as a small shop caught her eye.

Clothes.

She picked Eve up a pair of brown leather trousers and boots, as well as a black tank-top with a forest-green leather cover that Xena decided would look good on the ex-warrior. She bought small silver gauntlets for her daughter, hoping that she wouldn't object to wearing defensive armor.

Finally, with all her shopping done, she stopped at a weapons dealer. Even if Eve didn't like them, it didn't mean that she didn't. She examined a finely crafted boot dagger when she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine.

***

"Gabrielle, do you want to go shopping?" asked Eve. Gabrielle opened one of her eyes.

"Shopping? For what?"

"Gifts. For Xe--mother."

"Why would Xena need gifts?"

"It's the final day of Saturnalia tomorrow. It's a tradition to give gifts."

"I don't think Xena will really care if you give her gifts because of a Roman festival or not."

"Well, maybe she won't, but I still celebrate it, and I think I should get her something. You can stay here. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, Eve," said Gabrielle, falling back asleep.

***

"Ares," she purred, stepping up behind the leather-clad man.

"Xena," he replied shortly, not turning to face her. "I didn't expect to see you in Rome."

"I didn't expect to see you either."

"So," he said, finally facing her. "Why is the mighty warrior princess here? To try to kill off Augustus?" Xena smiled.

"I'm here for the festival," she told him.

"I've never known you to be one for festivals."

"I'm not. But apparently, Eve is. This one means a lot to her. Why are you here?"

"Nowhere better to go, basically." Xena raised her eyebrow.

"MOTHER!" came Eve's voice. Xena's eyes grew large as she looked down at the parcels she had bought. Eve's gift. Quickly, she shoved them at Ares, who grabbed them, confused.

"Hi Eve," said Xena, turning to her daughter.

"Mother," Eve smiled. "Ares," she scowled. "What's *he* doing here?"

"I'm..." Ares looked down at the bag he clutched against his chest. "...Shopping." A glint of steel near the top of the bag caught Eve's eye.

"Weapons, I see," she noted.

"Yes," said Ares, trying to move the parcels to a more comfortable position, without spilling any of the contents. "I need a few daggers and such." Suddenly, Eve's arm shot out, and before either Xena or Ares could stop her, she pulled out the dagger.

"You bought a breast dagger?" she inquired, holding it by its point in front of her face. Xena winced. Ares looked around nervously.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Why?" asked Eve. "I don't think it'll work for you. Not only do you have that really low-cut vest, but you're not female..." Xena laughed slightly.

"Give me that!" said Ares, snatching the breast-dagger away from Rome's former Champion.

"If you must know," he began, looking at Xena slyly. The laughter fell from Xena's face and she took one small step away from the Olympian.

"It was a gift. It was supposed to be a surprise." Ares stepped towards Xena. "But Xena, seeing as you already know, I may as well just give it to you now." Before Xena could stop him, he placed the dagger between her breasts, keeping his hand there juuuuust longer than he needed to.

Xena looked down at her cleavage, where two breast-daggers now resided.

"Thanks," she said, biting her lip. Eve looked around like perhaps she wanted to escape.

"Well, I just came to tell you we're staying in the Wild Boar inn. Room twelve." She was backing away as she said this. "I have some things to do. I'll be back there in a little bit." She turned quickly, and left the two warriors standing in front of the weapons shop. Ares shoved the bag back to Xena.

"You owe me for that!"

"I *owe* you? I'd say you got your payment!" said Xena throwing a glance at her chest.

"No..." said Ares, then quickly reached forward and grabbed a dagger out of her cleavage. "Now, I have my payment." Xena looked at him, unamused.

"*That* one is *mine*." she explained. Ares looked at her sardonically.

"Picky, aren't we?" He stepped closer to her, slowly pulled out the other breast-dagger, and replaced it with her own.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she purred.

***

Eve opened the door to the inn room as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake the sleeping bard. She crept in and hid the gifts that she had bought under a linen sheet in the far corner of the room.

"Gabrielle," she nudged the bard. "Gabrielle. Let's go and get something to eat in the tavern."

***

Xena crept into the room. Empty. Good. She hid the presents under the bed, then headed down to the tavern.

***

The tavern was full of people. Eve had informed Gabrielle that people would party a lot around Saturnalia.

Yeah.

Gabrielle watched as several drunken customers formed a conga line, making their way through the tavern, smacking every standing woman's rear end.

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha! Cha-cha-cha-cha--" *SMACK!*

"Hey baby! *BUURRPP!* How 'bout we go back to my place?"

These were the sounds of the tavern. Fortunately, Gabrielle and Eve sat at the back of the tavern, where the dreaded conga line had not yet reached. Another butt-smack could be heard from across the tavern, followed by the words

"You really shouldn't have done that." Suddenly, a man, probably the butt-smacker himself, flew into the leader of the conga line, which descended in a heap, domino fashion. As the drunkards fell to the floor, they revealed Xena, who strode confidently over to Gabrielle and Eve.

"Lovely establishment," she mumbled.

"Look! " yelled Gabrielle. "It was the best I could do! Next time, *you* can go from inn to inn trying---"

"Alright!" Xena cut the bard off. "You did good."

The conga line was back in motion now, and the butt-smacking had begun anew.

***

Octavius looked out his window, at the celebrating city below. His face was solemn, not joyous like everyone else's. He remembered what a happy time this used to be... But without Xena's daughter...

He sighed, and made his way to bed, all the while wondering if she even remembered Saturnalia. He drifted into a restless sleep.

***

Another butt-smack could be heard across the tavern.

"Sorry, not interested," was the cool reply.

"Aw, come on, beautiful," said the drunk man, who Xena was *sure* was the same one who had come on to her.

"No."

"Think about it. Just you an' me..."

"I'd rather not." The drunk man was yet again sent sailing through the air, disrupting the conga line once again.

Ares made his way to the table where Xena, Gabrielle and Eve sat.

"I've never had my butt smacked before," he commented.

"Well, welcome to the club," allowed Gabrielle, who's butt had been smacked numerous times.

"Took you long enough to hurtle him across the room," mentioned Xena, sipping her ale.

"You sound jealous."

"Should I be?" she responded. Ares paled.

"No!" he said quickly, regretting his earlier comment emensely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eve coldly.

"Joining in on the Saturnalia-eve festivities."

"Uh-huh," commented a somewhat drunk, but still skeptical Gabrielle.

"Alright, I'm here to ask a favor."

"Shoot," said Xena.

"I need to sleep with you." Xena spat her ale across the table.

"WHAT?!?" she demanded.

"Not like that! ...Not that I'd object..."

"Then what *do* you mean?" Xena hissed at the ex-God.

"I don't have a room. Can I stay with you tonight?" Eve looked somewhat fearful, and Gabrielle was violently shaking her head 'no.'

"Sure," said Xena.

***

Gabrielle had staked out the bed, and wouldn't let anyone else share it. Not that anyone would sleep beside her at the moment if they had the choice.

She was drunk,

She was twitching,

And she was drooling uncontrollably.

Xena let Eve have the cot. That left a chair.

"Ares, I'm taking the chair, you get the floor."

"Not happening. That floor is cold."

"Precisely why I'm not taking it."

"You know, body heat is good for keeping warm..."

"Don't even think it."

"Too late."

"Ares..." she warned. Ares looked like he was going to respond with a clever comment, but instead made a beeline for the chair. As soon as Xena realized what was going on, she flipped over him, and grabbed the chair just as he got to it.

"Mine," she growled, pulling it away.

"I don't think so, princess," said Ares, grabbing the legs of the chair.

"Let go!" she growled.

"No way!"

"I'm not sleeping on that floor!"

"Neither am--" the tug-of -war was apparently too much for the chair, and it snapped in half.

"--I!" finished Ares, falling in tandem with Xena to the ground.

"Good one," commented Xena.

"Or we could both sleep on the floor."

***

Eve opened on eye and looked around the darkened room. The tavern below had long since grown quiet. She listened to the rythmic breathing of her companions, wanting to be sure that they were asleep.

They were.

Silently, she exited the room.

***

Light streamed in through the window. Outside, the morning's first birds began to chirp. Xena opened her eyes, looking around the room. She lay on the floor, next to the sleeping Ares, who had one hand draped around her waist. He looked so calm, calm enough that she didn't want to disturb him. So she moved her head to look at the bard, remaining comfortable in Ares grasp. Gabrielle was asleep, a string of drool exiting the side of her mouth. She looked over to Eve's cot.

She sat up quickly, waking the ex-Olympian.

"Xena?" he asked, seeming to gather his senses. Finally he remembered where he was. "What's wrong?"

"It's Eve. She's gone."

"No," said Ares. "That can't be right," he said standing. "If someone had taken her, we would have heard." His eyes fell to parchment on the pillow.

"She left a note," said Ares, picking it up. Xena relaxed a little.

"What does it say?"

" _Mom, Ares (Because I know you're reading this. And since you are why don't you..._ " Ares cut off reading.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring angrily at the parchment. Xena snatched the note from him.

" _Mom, Ares (Because I know you're reading this. And since you are, why don't you screw off and leave mom alone?)_ " Xena smirked a little before continuing.

" _Don't worry about me. I've got something to do. I'll be back before Gabrielle wakes up._

~Eve

 _PS: Mom, tell Ares that he is not your blanket_." Xena glared at Ares.

"What? I was keeping you warm."

Xena arched her eyebrow.

***

Octavius woke up, an aura of depression surrounding him. It was the first time he could ever remember being unhappy on the final day of Saturnalia. He wondered if it was even worth waking up.

"Happy Saturnalia," came a soft female voice from his doorway. He sat up slowly, his eyes focusing on the figure. There stood Eve, dressed in what Octavius would consider nothing more than rags, and yet, she seemed more beautiful than ever.

"Eve!" he exclaimed happily, hopping out of bed. He looked like he wanted to run over and hug her, but he hesitated, standing beside the bed nervously.

Eve smiled and ran over to him, catching him in a hug.

"I missed you, Octavius!" The Emperor was caught off-guard by the sudden embrace, but returned the hug, stroking her hair gently.

"Thank you for the necklace," said Eve, pulling away to look him in the eye. Octavius looked down, seeing the delicate silver necklace at her throat, and smiled. The velvet ribbon that had been wrapped around it was now holding her hair back in a loose ponytail.

"I have a gift for you too," she told him. "Get dressed and come with me and I'll give it to you."

***

"No, going through the pass is foolish," Xena told Ares, looking down at the map. "It's perfect ambush territory."

"Not nessecarily, " countered Ares. After all, there's no place above to ambush from."

"Unless they can climb trees."

"Only a problem when fighting Amazons." They had been playing war games since they had found Eve's note. They were comparing attack strategies. Whether or not either of them would admit it, they both missed leading armies. Suddenly, the room's wooden door opened, revealing a smiling Eve.

"Hello mother, Ares."

"Eve!" smiled Xena.

"Told you I'd be back before Gabrielle woke up," she said, throwing a glance at the drooling Gabrielle.

"Happy Saturnalia," she told them, smiling.

"Yeah, you too," replied Xena and Ares together. They looked at each other, annoyed. Ares shrugged.

"Great minds think alike."

Xena watched as a man stepped up behind Eve.

"Hello Xena," he said meekly. "Ares," he nodded.

"Augustus," Xena said flatly.

"You can call me Octavius. Augustus is just what I call myself publicly."

"What is *he* doing here?" asked Xena.

"He's here to celebrate Saturnalia with us," explained Eve. Xena nodded.

"I'm not sure I like you Octavius, but Eve seems to... So you can stay."

"I hope you weren't expecting gifts," said Ares coldly.

"I hope you weren't either," said Octavius, eyeing the ex-God with distaste. Wishing to break the tension, Eve spoke up.

"Let's wake Gabrielle. I have presents."

***

Eve handed Xena a parcel. Xena opened it.

"A sharpening stone and oil. Thank you, Eve." The warrior hugged her daughter.

"I got one for you too, Gabrielle." Gabrielle opened her gift. It was a pair of silver armbands and a hair tie.

"Thanks, Eve. Now I feel bad. I didn't get any of you anything."

"That's alright, Gabrielle," said Xena, placing a reassuring hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "You can buy us all lunch."

"Here, Octavius" said Eve, handing him a small box. It was a pair of bracelets.

"Our wedding bracelets," he said softly, looking at Eve with disbelief.

"Marry me?" she asked. "I've changed. I won't betray you--"

"I'd marry you anyway," he told her, catching her in a kiss. After a while, they pulled apart.

"Eve?" asked Xena, not believing what was happening.

"I love him, mother. I think I always did. But I was blinded by power and bloodlust. Please. I don't care if he's Rome, he's not a bad person. He couldn't be, or else you would have never trusted me to him to begin with. I want your blessing." Xena looked at her daughter and the Emperor.

"If he makes you happy," she said finally.

"He does, mother."

"Then you have my blessing," she smiled.

"You have mine too," said Gabrielle, hugging Eve.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Ares. "But you have my blessing as well. Both of you." Eve looked at the ex-God, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"I have a gift for you too, Ares," she handed him a parcel.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it." He did. An unamused expression crossed his face, as he lifted his gift up for all to see.

"A breast dagger. Very funny, Eve." Gabrielle looked at Ares' breast-dagger enviously.

"I have gifts too," said Xena, reaching under the bed. She handed Gabrielle two small parcels. She opened that first one.

"NUTBREAD!" she exclaimed joyfully, shoving it into her mouth. Gabrielle unwrapped the second one, and started squealing.

"A breast-dagger! I finally get one!!" She promptly shoved it into her cleavage and hugged Xena.

"Thank-you!"

"I take it this means we get dessert with lunch too," said Xena, prying the bard off of her.

"Here Eve," said Xena, handing her a rather large parcel. Eve unwrapped it to find the new clothes.

"Thank you," she said, then ran off into the bathroom to change. Xena took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed Octavius by the front of his toga.

"You hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you, then chop you up and feed you piece by piece to a hydra. Got it?" Octavius nodded.

"Good," she said, releasing him. Eve stepped out of the bathroom in her new attire.

"Lovely," said Octavius smiling.

"It looks good," said Xena. Ares kept silent.

"It makes her look elven," commented Gabrielle. Everyone looked at her.

"It's a compliment. Elves are fair and agile." Everyone just nodded.

"I have one for you too, Ares," said Xena, handing him a parcel. He opened it, not quite believing Xena had cared enough to get him something.

It was a boot dagger, the hilt carved in his trademarked black and silver. Carved into the top in silver was his rune, the rune of war. Xena had to have this specially made.

"Thank you."

Xena took the dagger from him, and slid it into his boot, surprising him yet again.

"I have something for you too," Ares said, pulling a tiny parcel from a pouch that hung at his waist. Xena opened it, pulling out a silver necklace, depicting his rune within her chakram, with two swords, their swords, crossed behind it. Xena looked up at Ares' brown eyes.

"I've had it for close to twenty-five years. Hephestus made it, kind of a 'I'm sorry I helped kill your girlfriend' present. I kept thinking you would come back, and I would give it to you. But after twenty years..." he shook his head.

"And then I came back."

"And I still couldn't give it to you."

"You can now."

"I already did," he grinned, placing the necklace at her collarbone and fastening it in place.

"Thank you," she said. Staying behind Xena, he threw a quick glance at Eve and said.

"You know, that breast-dagger of yours is getting a little dull," he said, reaching in to her cleavage and pulling it out. Xena's eyes shone fire as her drew it across the skin above her breasts.

"See? Won't even draw blood. How about a new one?" he asked, holding the one Eve had given him in front of her face. Xena smirked slightly out of the side of her mouth, before Ares gently put the new dagger in its place. He released Xena and stepped away. Everyone was watching the two warriors with somewhat embarrased, somewhat angry expressions on their faces.

Finally, Gabrielle spoke up.

"Can I have the old breast-dagger?" Ares rolled his eyes and threw it underhand at the bard, who gleefully shoved it into her cleavage with the first one.

***

It was the traditional Saturnalia Bacchanalia at the Imperial palace. Augustus and Eve had just announced their engagement, and everybody was having fun. The betrothed were sitting in their thrones, talking to a senator about some problem in the Northernmost territories. Gabrielle was talking to a bard who worked in the archives, about some heroic event of Hercules.

"No, see, I *knew* Hercules," said Gabrielle. "And I *am* an Amazon. He's not our enemy."

And Xena walked over to Ares.

"Hello," she purred.

"Hi."

"Happy Saturnalia. Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Almost."

"Godhood?"

"It would be nice, but it's not first on my list." Xena closed her eyes, and brought her mouth to his, running her tongue along his teeth before pulling away.

"Now?" she asked.

"Almost," he smirked, then kissed her more passionately, and they left the crowded room together.

 

The End


End file.
